


Forsaken

by mk_tortie



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_tortie/pseuds/mk_tortie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan wishes things could have gone differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> Written after Susan threw Karl out, for the first time.

**Definition**

forsake (LEAVE)

verb T forsook, forsaken LITERARY

to leave someone forever, especially when they need you:

 _Do not forsake me!_

 

\------------------------------

 _  
_

The sofa was soft to sink into, and she was glad of it after another exhausting day. She wondered vaguely how much longer she could go on for. Each day was another fight to get through, past the teasing and the ongoing embarrassment which had become a part of daily life. But she was too tired to think about it much. She knew she had to carry on. It would be worse if she didn't. She had to be strong.

Instead, she closed her eyes. Inside the lids a light show played. At first, the usual dots and lights left over from the glow of the electric lights flickered around like fireworks, but slowly they began to form images. The bed they had run to, giggling like schoolchildren, to spend a night of delicious pleasure. The table, set for two places, a candle flickering and a bottle of wine...

A tear slipped past her nose, but half asleep, she didn't bother to wipe it away. Earlier memories filled the place of those she had pushed back. Births and deaths, they had been there together. As a pair they had withstood troubles, petty or life threatening. Her support, her confidant, her lover.

She forced her eyes open. Dwelling on her problems wouldn't make it better. He had chosen his path long before she had forced him to take it. And he was never coming back.


End file.
